Love Bites
by Kakashi's Boo
Summary: Hyuga Hinata has been pining over Uzamaki Naruto forever, but what she doesn't know is that she has a secret admirer too. Inuzuka Kiba has quietly been in love with his former teammate since they were kids. Will he ever have the courage to tell her how he feels? Mature content and definite lemon
1. Chapter 1

Love Bites

By: Kakashi's Boo

Main Characters: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Akamaru

Chapter 1

"There she is again quietly starring at that idiot Naruto. Doesn't she see he doesn't even notice her? His heart has always belonged to Sakura and it always will." thought Inuzuka Kiba as he leaned against the tree he was standing by. Akamaru nuzzled his master and closet friend with his nose. Kiba's looked down at his oversized dog and smiled. "At least you notice me." He said patted Akamaru on the head.

"Kiba." came a deep yet familiar voice. Kiba turned around to see his old team eight member Aburame Shino walking towards him. "Shino old buddy." replied Kiba. "What brings you out so deep in the woods today? You collecting bugs?" "Not today. I collected my _insects_ a few weeks ago. I had to mate them and make sure they had time to hatch and be trained before my mission later on this week. I have actually been searching for you." "For me?" "Yes. You are well aware that my wife Mayumi is going to be having our baby any day now." Kiba still couldn't believe that Shino actually found someone who was willing to deal with all his _insects_, and he really couldn't believe such a beautiful woman was willing to procreate with him. "I was wondering if…" Shino paused for a moment obviously trying to figure out the best way to say what he had to say. "Um would you mind making sure you bathe Akamaru thoroughly before going to visit them in the hospital. I don't want my baby getting fleas."

Kiba was confused, insulted, and outraged all at the same time. "What?" was all he coud say for a moment. "Akamaru does not have fleas! How can you say that when you're covered in bugs from head to toe?" "Calm down Kiba. I didn't mean to offend. I'm simply relaying a message from the Mrs." "Are you serious? I've been to your house. You can't even see the floor because it's covered in bugs and your wife is worried about the nonexistent fleas on Akamaru? That's crazy! That's beyond crazy! Akamaru is cleaner than you and buggy wife!" "I see. So you'll give Akamaru a flea bath before you come to the hospital?" asked Shino unfazed by his friend's outburst. "Go away Shino." was all Kiba said before turning around and leaning back on the tree he was standing by. "Okay then I'll see you at the hospital. Bye friend." said Shino as he returned the way he came.

Kiba was still fuming when Akamaru sat up at attention. Kiba looked into the direction the large dog was staring. Hinata was walking his way. Kiba could feel his heart rate increase. He tried to stand nonchalantly leaning on the tree, but his nerves were making it difficult. Kiba couldn't get over Hinata's womanly form. She had been a rather busty teenager, yet she still looked like a girl. But now, Hinata was truly all grown up. Her long dark tresses bounced and swayed in time with her feet. Her hourglass figure enticed him. Her translucent eyes were focused on him, and this made his already rapidly beating heart move more quickly.

"Kiba. You're always in the woods." Were the words that fell from her full lips. Kiba smiled involuntarily. "I just love nature." he lied knowing that he only came out to watch her. Hinata smiled. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." she said. "Okay that sounds like a plan. But no spicy food this time. Akamaru was up half the night last time with an upset stomach." Hinata giggled. "Oh poor Akamaru and his sensitive stomach." Hinata said while rubbing Akamaru's head, chest, then stomach. "You know Hinata, you are the only one, besides me of course, who Akamaru will let pet him." Akamaru rolled around kicking his paws and wagging his tail in pure bliss under Hinata's hands. Hinata laughed. "Akamaru knows I love him that's why. And plus we grew up together. He mind as well be my dog." "He grew up with Shino too, but he hates him. He won't even look at him half of the time." "Dogs can tell how their master's feel about people you know. He knows you don't particularly care for Shino, so neither does he."

Kiba thought about what Hinata said all the way to the restaurant. Akamaru is completely in love with Hinata. He drools whenever she's around. He's extremely protective with her. He had been since forever. Kiba felt his face redden a little. If Hinata knew Akamaru hated Shino because he didn't like him, what did she think about his feelings for her? Did Hinata know he'd been in love with her since they were children?

"This place has a variety of food. So Akamaru won't have an upset tummy later." smiled Hinata as they walked into the restaurant. The three friends found a booth big enough to accommodate Akamaru and sat looking at the menu. Kiba snuck glances at Hinata, as her eyes skimmed the menu. Akamaru laid his head on her lap. "This is a beautiful scene." thought Kiba. He thought about how wonderful it would be to be Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka. His blushing bride and he could eat out like this all the time. Eventually Hinata's stomach would begin to grow and inside would be a compilation of him and his love forming and getting ready to come forth and proclaim their love to the world. Kiba had to admit to himself that he had been a bit jealous when that weirdo Shino got married before he had the courage to confess his love to Hinata. Actually, now that he thought about it, a good many of his friends were starting to find love and settle down. Shikamaru and Temari, Lee and Ino, Neji and Ten Ten, Guy Sensei even, after many years of begging, won over Kurenai Yhui and married her. Last but not least, the big shock of the century, Kakashi Sensei came out and admitted he and Sakura are an item. Who would have guessed the two of them were screwing around behind everyone's backs? The fourteen year age difference didn't faze their love.

"Are you two ready to order?" asked the waiter taking Kiba out of his mind and bringing him back into reality. Kiba realized he spent so much time thinking that he had forgotten to look at the menu. "Uh." he started eyes darting across the menu. "Why don't we try the sampler platter Kiba." smiled Hinata pleasantly. "That way we can have a little of everything." she continued. "That's sounds good." said Kiba relieved. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Okay. And what would you like to drink?" asked the waiter. "I'd like a scotch and the lady will take a vodka tonic." "No don't write that down." laughed Hinata trying to stop the waiter. "I'll have some raspberry ice tea. He'll take a Heineken." "Oh you know me so well." smiled Kiba. "Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." said the waiter grabbing the menus and walking away.

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward. Kiba stretched and let his arms rest on the red leather padding behind him. Hinata patted the head of the smiling dog on her lap. This all felt so relaxed and easy for Kiba. Being around Hinata wasn't a problem. He'd been her teammate and friend since childhood. It was the going beyond friendship part that scared him.

"I think Ten Ten's pregnant." stated Hinata still petting Akamaru. Kiba sat up. "Really? What makes you think that?" he asked genuinely surprised. "Well she's always talking about how sick she's been feeling lately and I did notice she picked up a few pounds. "Wow." said Kiba leaning back once more. "That makes three of our former classmates about to pop." he continued. "Oh yeah. I forgot about Temari. She's due any day like Shino's wife." said Hinata. "Yep. I remember the look on Shikamaru's face when he told us the good news. It was one the few times I've seen that guy smile. He didn't even say what a drag. He was actually excited and full of life." "That's surprising." laughed Hinata. "It's weird you know. I guess I never thought about how it would be for us when we grew up. I never thought about everyone hooking up and getting married, and having babies. I feel left out. Everyone's getting laid but me!" she continued. "HA!" laughed Kiba. "Hey who are you laughing at? I haven't seen you with any girls on your arm!" "Hey now. I don't have to flaunt what I got." "You can't flaunt what you don't have." teased Hinata. "Oh it's like that?" "Yeah Ki it's like that." "Okay."

"Here your raspberry ice tea ma'am and sir your Heineken." interrupted the waiter. "Thanks." said the two simultaneously. "Your orders will be out shortly." said the waiter before he walked away. "Now that the waiter's gone we can go back to talking about sex." Kiba laughed at Hinata's bluntness. She only talks like this around him. Everyone is still convinced that Hinata is this sweet and innocent shy little girl. Only Kiba and Akamaru know the truth.

"Okay so I was thinking, if I start wearing lower cut tops Naruto will finally notice I'm alive. "Here we go again." thought Kiba. "I was wondering how long it would take her to get to her favorite subject." he thought. "What?" asked Hinata. "Huh? What do you mean what?" "You rolled your eyes." "I didn't roll my eyes." lied Kiba. "You did. I saw you. What are you not saying that you want to say?" "Well." "Well what Ki?" "Why are you so fascinated with Naruto? There are plenty of other men in Konoha." "Ki we've gone over this before. There is no other guy for me. Naruto is just it! He sweet and kind and heroic and selfless. His heart is bigger than all of Konoha. He has a great sense of humor, and on top of all that, he's gorgeous! I love his lush blonde hair and innocent big blue eyes. I mean he's just…everything!"

Kiba's heart sank. How could he compete with someone Hinata thought was everything? The pair had had this conversation multiple times. It never got easier to hear the woman he loved say that she could never love anyone but Naruto. Even though it hurt him immensely, Kiba wouldn't give up. He knew that eventually Hinata would see that she was wrong. Naruto may be the town hero and he may be kind and funny and all that other stuff, but he wasn't her best friend. He wouldn't know how to encourage her when her father made her feel inferior to Neji. He wouldn't know her favorite movie, food, drink, color, what makes her laugh or cry. Naruto may be the total package in theory, but Kiba knew that he was Hinata's perfect fit.

"I just think that maybe it's time to look elsewhere for love. Naruto is still infatuated with Sakura. He's too busy trying to steal her from Kakashi Sensei to um…" "Notice me?" finished Hinata. "…Yeah." Kiba could see a brief moment of sadness in Hinata's eyes. "That's okay." said the ever hopeful Hinata. "I'll just have to make him notice me. And besides Sakura would never leave old sexy silver for Naruto. She sees Naruto as an annoying child. Kakashi Sensei is her man. You watch. They'll get married soon. You'll see." she continued. Kiba knew she was trying to convince herself more than him. "Okay." said Kiba not wanting to get into an argument over the subject, which they had many times before.

The waiter came with the food. The subject was dropped, and the three enjoyed their meal. Hinata more than anyone. Kiba was used to the size of Hinata's appetite. She ate all of her food and a good bit of his and Akamaru's. But that was alright with Kiba. He just like speding time with Hinata. He also enjoyed the soft curves her eating habits gave her. Like most canines, Kiba enjoyed a little meat on his bones.

Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru walked home in comfortable silence. They had stayed at the restaurant so long that they were politely told that they would have to come back another day, or basically get out its closing time. Akamaru happily carried the now drowsy Hinata on his back. Kiba walked alongside the pair and glanced ever so often at his sleeping friend. Her dark hair covered most of her face and she was started to snore slightly, like she always did after a good meal. He couldn't help but smile listening to the little snorts coming from the woman he loved.

Once at her apartment, Kiba gently carried Hinata, as to not wake her, up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. He happily reached into her blouse pocket to retrieve her apartment key. He would admit maybe his fingers did a little walking while in her breast pocket. He let himself and Akamaru into Hinata's jasmine scented apartment.

Kiba almost hated to release Hinata. It wasn't often that he got to embrace her like this. Kiba slowly and hesitantly let his head fall and softly kissed Hinata's forehead through her bangs. Akamaru sat quietly watching his master and the sleeping woman. He cocked his head to a smile and grinned a knowing grin.

Once the two made it back to their own apartment, Akamaru lay in his man sized dog bed by the front door and fell fast asleep. Kiba turned the light out and went to his bedroom. He quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed. He lay on top of his sheets, as always, and looked up at his ceiling. The full moon shone brightly making a diagonal stream of light across his bed and across his bedroom floor. Kiba remembered how Hinata used to tease him when they were on missions. "Don't turn into a werewolf and bit me and Shino when we go to sleep. Paws off." Kiba smiled to himself thinking about how he used to love to sneak and get as close to Hinata as humanly possible without actually touching her. He remembered her large bosom rising and falling as she took tiny breaths. Oh how Kiba wanted them for pillows back then and now. "One day Hinata. I'll tell you how I feel one day." he said aloud before he rolled over and fell asleep in the moon's soft glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiba left Lady Tsunade's office with mission orders in hand. He was glad to have a mission to go on. His cash was starting to get low. A simple weapons drop off mission would take more than a day and he got to go with Choji. Choji and Kiba had gotten close over the past few years- since both Shikamaru and Ino fell in love and got married and Choji was often left without his friend. No one wants to be the fifth wheel. Choji also coud empathize with Kiba's plight. He too knew how it felt to have an unrequited love. Choji had secretely been in love with his team member Ino for years. They were close just like Kiba and Hinata but Choji waited too long to confess to Ino. By the time he got up the nerve to tell her how he felt, Ino had already gotten pretty serious with Lee.

Kiba went to the nearest mission supply store and loaded up on supplies. Choji was already there. Many people who knew the chubby little boy would be surprised to see the adult Choji. He was still a big man, standing at 6 ft 3" and weighing 280lbs, but Choji was no longer chubby. He was solid muscle. And when he turned into a ball, you better believe he was as hard as a boulder. Kiba was glad Choji was on his side. He saw too many enemies get crushed like ants.

"Hey Choji." Greeted Kiba starting the large man before him. "Oh hey Kiba man you scared me. What gives? Coming sneaking up on me like that." answered Choji. "I didn't' mean to startle you man. You ready for this mission?" "Yeah. It should be a piece of cake. All we have to do deliver a monthly shipment of weapons to some allies." Kiba nodded in agreement. "Did you hear Ino's pregnant man?" asked Choji. "Uh yeah Hinata told me yesterday." Choji eyes looked low. "I guess we have to go congratulate her one of these days." he said inspecting a kunai. "Yeah, but not today. Let's go get some rations." said Kiba trying to get Choji's mind off Ino. Choji's face lit up with the mention of rations. He may not be chubby anymore, but the man still loved his food. "Good idea." he said with a smile.

After gather what seemed like a month's worth of rations, Kiba and Choji were off. "We need to go about one hundred miles and pass a lake and go through two valleys to get to this village." complained Choji. "It won't be that bad." said Kiba. "Says you. You got Akamaru to ride if you get tired. If I tried to ride him, I'd crush him." fussed Choji. Kiba laughed. "Oh well." he laughed once more.

The two traveled for hours reminiscing about the good old days and laughing. Kiba aways enjoyed his time with Choji. "Let's make camp." suggested Choji looking exhausted. "Okay." agreed Kiba dismounting Akamaru. Akamaru gathered fire wood while Choji cleared a space for the fire. Kiba went to get water from the lake.

As he walked down the quiet path to the lake, Kiba thought about the last time he was at this lake. Him, Shino , and Hinata were on a mission to rescue a captured Konoha citizen. Shino volunteered to be the first to sleep, as usual. Kiba was appointed first watch. Hinata couldn't sleep and decided to keep Kiba company. The two sat around the crystal clear lake. The air was hot and the moon was full.

"It's too hot to be on a mission." complained Hinata. "I'd rather be at home asleep under my air conditioner. "Me too." agreed Kiba. "We could jump in the lake." he joked. "Okay!" smiled Hinata jumping up and taking off her shoes. "Wha.. really?" said Kiba shocked. "Yeah let's go. It's too hot a night and too pretty a lake not to jump in." Kiba stood slowly watching Hinata disrobe. Once in her underwear only, she turned to see her fully dressed friend.

"Oh come on Ki. Quit being so shy. It's just us here. No one else will see you." coaxed Hinata. Kiba's eyes scanned the scantily clad girl before him. Dark hair poured over her moonlight skin and fell onto her small shoulders. Her breast sat erect under the lavender bra that barely could contain them. Her slender waist led to broad round hips, thick thighs, and shapely calves. Hinata turned towards the water and Kiba's gaze went straight to her round bottom.

This sight was way too much for the seventeen year old Kiba. Seeing the actual thing was more magnificent than anything he'd ever imagined. Kiba slowly took his shoes, and shirt off. He paused when he got to his pants. He looked down and saw the bulge protruding from his body. There was no way of hiding it. Kiba had always felt blessed when it came to his lower regions, but at this moment, it was more of an embarrassment. He carefully slid the zipper over his swollen member. It throbbed and ached to be released from its prison. His shorts hit the floor and there Kiba stood bulge exposed (Well mostly. He was still wearing his black boxer briefs). Feeling insecure, Kiba ran and jumped into the lake before Hinata could turn and see his shame. Hinata quickly joined her friend in the lake. The two splashed each other and took turns dunking each other's heads into the lake. Hinata swam in circles on her back and Kiba did the doggie paddle. They swam around for at least an hour.

"Let's get out Ki. I'm starting to get all pruny." said Hinata moving towards the shore. Kiba reluctantly followed. He didn't want the fun to end. Kiba nearly passed out as he watched Hinata emerge from the water. She appeared to be completely naked. Her lavender panties were suction cupped to her back and front. Kiba saw everything. Hinata shaved. Her lower lips were clearly outlined. Kiba could feel his heart rate heightening, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his friend. Pink nipples stared at him from beneath her transparent bra.

"Come on slow poke. I'll go get some wood so we can make a fire and dry off." called Hinata from the shore. "Okay." responded Kiba as he sunk lower into the water so Hinata wouldn't see his rapid arm movements. Kiba finished just in time to meet Hinata back on the shore. Hinata put the wood down and Kiba started the fire.

It felt good- the fire and Hinata leaning on his shoulder. It all felt good. Before he knew it, Hinata was sleep. Kiba didn't dare look down at the sleeping girl beside at first. Eventually his eyes slowly moved down her body. Her underwear was no longer see threw. Kiba thought about rewetting her, but that would probably wake her. A smile crossed his face at the thought of the damp Hinata.

Being back at the lake years later brought a smile to Kiba's face once more. He wished he'd been bolder that night. Everything was there-a moonlight night, a swim in the lake, and alone time with Hinata. Regret filled Kiba's mind.

After gathering water, Kiba headed back to the campsite. Choji had the fire started and was already cooking some beef and rice. "Hey what took you so long? Dinner's almost ready." Said Choji as Kiba sat beside him. "Woof" agreed Akamaru. "I was just thinking." replied Kiba. "Yeah about what?" questioned Choji. "Oh just about the last time I was here. Team eight had a mission. I went swimming in the lake. It was nice." "Oh…I thought you were going to say something about Hinata or something." smiled Choji knowing that his friend most likely left out an important chunk of his story. Kiba had to laugh. He was caught. "Well you know she was there too. She was a part of the team." "Did she go swimming too?" asked Choji intrigued now. "Uh yeah. She got in the water." "So what you're telling me is that the two of you skinny dipped and this is the first I'm hearing about it?" exclaimed Choji. "No. We didn't skinny dip. We still had on our underwear." "Where was Shino?" "Sleep, like always." "Wow so did anything…you know… happen?" "Nah man. Nothing happened." "WHAT? You were alone with a soaking wet girl in nothing but soaking wet panties and you didn't make a move?" "I…no" "What? Man if that was me and Ino…" "You would've done nothing and live with the regret like I am." The two men were quiet for a moment. They both knew what Kiba said was true. Akamaru barked reminding Choji to check the food. He was hungry. He could care less about girls and regret.

"Oh the food!" exclaimed Choji. "Thanks for reminding me Akamaru." he continued. "Woof." Akamaru replied. The men and Akamaru ate in silence.

"Man I full." said Choji laying on the ground. "You should be. You ate twelve helpings." answered Kiba. "Woof." said Akamaru laying on his back next to Choji. "I guess you're full too Akamaru." laughed Kiba. Choji groaned and rolled onto his side. "Uh my stomach! It hurts." said Choji holding his stomach. "You shouldn't eat so much." chided Kiba. "I regret nothing." replied Choji.

Before too long Choji and Akamru were passed out. "The Choji food coma strikes again." laughed Kiba to himself. "I guess I got first watch, as usual." he thought. Kiba put out the campfire to make sure they didn't get any unwanted attention. Akamaru kicked his large paws in his sleep. Kiba wondered what his friend could be dreaming about.

All was quiet for hours. Kiba walked around the area and back down to the lake. He took a piss on a bush and decided to go stick his feet in the water. The night matched the night from those years ago. The full moon shone brightly making the lake look like dark crystal. It was almost unbearably hot. Akamaru and his teammate were sleeping at the campsite. The only thing that was Hin-

"Who's there?" said Kiba alerted by a faint unrecognizable smell. "Look I know you're there. So you mind as well just come on out." he continued. Out of a tree on the opposite bank a body fell like a ragdoll to the ground. Sniffing the night air and knowing no one else was there, Kiba cautiously crossed the lake, running over the water and stooped to see who was on the ground. The body was covered in what looked like purple slim. Kiba didn't want to touch the body just in case it was a trap. He stood behind a tree and threw a rock at the body to see if it would explode. "Ow!" yelled the slimy person after the rock hit their head. "Why did you hit me you jerk? I'm already hurt!" screamed the familiar voice. "Shino!" exclaimed Kiba as he ran over to his former teammate. "Shino what happened to you?" asked Kiba as he leaned over the motionless man. He was about to flip Shino on his back, but was stopped. "Don't touch me. This slime is paralyzing. Hurry up and get some water from the lake. Pour it on my left pant pocket. I have some anti-paralysis shots there." Kiba did as he was told and soaked Shino. "We have to hurry up. Hinata is still back there. I got away. I had to go find help. I knew you and Choji should be around here somewhere." said Shino. "You left Hinata alone?" yelled Kiba as he rammed the shot into Shino's left leg. "AHHHHH!" screamed Shino. "Yes! I had no choice. The paralysis was starting to set in and I wouldn't be able to help her if I couldn't move. I had to go find assistance." explained Shino rubbing the spot where Kiba gave him the shot. "Get up! You have to show me where she is." said Kiba grabbing Shino and pulling him to his feet. Shino's body was limp. "It's going to take a few minutes for the medicine to kick in." said Shino. "Where are Choji and Akamaru? We're going to need their help." he continued. "They're back at our campsite. I'll go get them. You stay here and unnumb yourself or something." Kiba dropped Shino and ran to go get Choji and Akamaru. "OW!" screamed Shino as he hit the ground.

Shino ran as fast as his legs would take him. All kinds of thoughts raced through his head. "How could Shino leave Hinata alone? What was going on? Was she okay? "Was she still alive? Did they paralyze her too?" Kiba made it back to the campsite after what seemed like an eternity of running. "Choji Akamaru get up! GET UP!" he yelled going over to each of his teammates and shaking them violently. Akamaru jumped up alert and ready for action. Choji scrambled up and looked all around him expecting to be surrounded by enemy ninja. "What's going on Kiba?" Choji asked rubbing his eyes. "Shino is over by the lake. He said someone has Hinata. He came to get help. Follow me." said Kiba as he bolted back towards the lake.

Before long, the three men, and Akamaru, were off. Shino, still recovering, sat on Akamaru's back and held on for dear life. Twenty minutes passed before they reaching the clearing were Hinata had been captured. There was no one in sight. "Where are they?" said Kiba. "I don't know. This is where we were." said Shino getting off Akamaru. The men stood quietly listening for any sign of their friend. Akamaru was the first to move. "Woof." he said facing Kiba. "Yeah I hear it too boy." answered Kiba. "Let's go this way."

The men followed Akamaru to the left and down into waterway. "Stop." whispered Kiba sniffing the night air. "They're nearby." he continued. The three men stooped low into the wet ground and peeked out of the bushes before them. Five tower like men jumped down from the trees. One carried fire wood, one carried a huge a dead deer, and one carried the machete's giant angry cousin. That knife was nothing Kiba wanted to play with. One of the men carried two man sized water jugs and the last had Hinata. "Hinata." thought Kiba feeling his blood begin to boil.

"Hey get that fire going. I'm so hungry I could eat that whole deer by myself." said one of the men. "You? I haven't eaten anything in the past three days!" said the man starting the fire. "We're all hungry." said the man holding the water jugs. "So what are we going to do with the girl?" asked the guy holding Hinata. "I searched her. She doesn't even have the crystal claw." he continued. "I bet her coward bug friend has it." said the fire starter. "COWARD!" whispered Shino outraged. "Shhh!" shushed Choji and Kiba.

"You guys heard that? It sounded like a snake or something." said the guy holding Hinata. "Nah you're hearing things." said the fire starter. "I'm so thirsty." said the deer holder. "Let me get some of that water." he continued putting the deer on the ground. "Hey if we ever run out of water we can just milk the girl. Her tits are huge." laughed the guy holding Hinata. The five men erupted with laughter. "So I guess you snuck a peek while you were searching for the claw huh Duke." laughed the fire starter. "Hey you know me Takato. I love a good unconscious girl to feel up. They don't slap you." "You're such a perv man." laughed the man drinking water from one of the jugs. "Hey I never said I wasn't." laughed Duke.

That was the last straw. Kiba saw all he could stand and he couldn't stands no more. Kiba didn't need any spinach to gain strength. The hate coursing through his bones was enough. Before formulating a plan, Kiba burst from his hiding place and charged in Duke's direction. The surprised men quickly reacted. "Who the h*ll are you?" screamed Takato. "You don't want to know." was all Kiba said before he pounced. Akamaru, Choji, and Shino revealed themselves and rushed to help. Kiba was instantly confronted by the guy with the machete. Choji quickly ran in front of his friend and slapped the guy away with his enormous hand. Kiba mounted Akamaru while Shino released a fleet of flying insects to hide Kiba's actions. The tall men were so busy swatting the bugs that they didn't notice Kiba grabbing Hinata and speeding off into the night. Once they knew Hinata was safe, Choji and Shino retreated. Shino left some of his insects to keep the men from seeing which direction the men retreated.

Once back at the campsite, Kiba checked Hinata's vitals. She was breathing, but barely. She wasn't covered in purple slim like Shino had been. "Hey look at her neck." said Choji. There was a tiny needle lodged in the side of her throat. "It's a poison dart." said Shino. "Shino do you have any more shots?" asked Kiba. "Those shots are only for paralysis. They won't fight against poison." Shino replied. "This isn't good. We don't have any medicine to give her." said Choji. "One of us will have to go back to the village and get her medical attention immediately. Since Akamaru can move faster than all of us, I'll go and make sure she gets the help she needs. Choji you and Shino can deliver the weapons and the crystal claw." instructed Kiba. "Right." said Choji and Shino in unison. The men went in opposite directions. "Hold on Hinata." said Kiba as gripped her and Akamaru's fur.

The night turned into day as Kiba rode to save his friend. After what seemed like forever, Kiba could finally see Konoha on the horizon. "Hinata, we're almost there. Hold on." he said holding Hinata tighter. Akamaru went straight through town almost knocking over people in the street. He raced to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Help! Someone help! She's been poisoned!" yelled Kiba once in the hospital. "Kiba! What happened?" came a familiar voice. Sakura came running down the hall and up to her old friends. "Hinata's been poisoned. Here's the needle that was in her neck." answered Kiba pulling the poisoned needle from a napkin in his pocket. Sakura inspected the needle. "This looks like the work of the tree gang. Were the men extremely tall and one wielding a ridiculously huge machete? "asked Sakura. "Yeah that's them." answered Kiba. "Take her into examining room twelve and give her a shot of dart antidote twenty five." ordered Sakura to the three nurses beside her. The young women immediately went into action and Hinata was soon out of sight. "She'll be fine. I'm just glad you got her here when you did. The tree gang's darts slowly turn your insides to petrified tree. Any longer and Hinata would have died." Kiba could barely stand. He deeply felt the weight of Sakura's words. "Sit down Kiba. You don't look so good." said Sakura ushering her friend over to a nearby chair. "Don't worry Kiba. I'll take care of your girl for ya." smiled Sakura. Kiba looked up surprised. "Don't even try to deny it Kiba. Everyone knows you're in love with Hinata. Well everyone but her. I swear that girl is just as oblivious as Naruto." continued Sakura. Kiba blushed slightly. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked the pink haired woman beside him. "Uh yeah!" she laughed. "I just hope one day Hinata will come around. You're a good guy Kiba. She should be honored to have you. I'm going to go check on Hinata. I'll come get you when she's well enough for visitors." said Sakura as she was walking away.

Kiba sat for hours waiting to be called back to see Hinata. He wondered how Choji and Shino were. He only got up once to relieve himself and to feed Akamaru, who was patiently waiting for him outside. After more hours passed, Kiba's eyes began to get heavy. "Kiba. Kiba. Wake up." said Sakura who was violently shaking the drowsy man. "Man's you're harder to wake than Kakashi." she laughed. Kiba stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Come on. Someone wants to see you." said Sakura.

Kiba anxiously followed Sakura to Hinata's room. He peaked in the door to see the smiling woman inside. "Come in silly." said Hinata. Kiba walked in slowly. He was so relieved to see his friend alive and well. "Come give me a hug." smiled Hinata. Kiba and Hinata embraced for a long time. "I guess I'll just leave you two alone then." joked Sakura on her way out. "Thank you Sakura." called Kiba. "Thank you Ki." said Hinata once he let her go. "I wouldn't be here without you or Akamaru. Where is he by the way? I want to thank him too." "He's outside. Let me go get…" "Woof." exclaimed Akamaru bounding into the room. "Hi Aki!" smiled Hinata. "Woof woof woof woof woof woof." replied Akamaru as he smothered Hinata in doggy kisses. "Whoa Akamaru. Let her breathe." laughed Kiba. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you too Aki." said Hinata. "You know it was weird." started Hinata. "One minute I was fine. The next it was like the world was closing in on me. Everything began to feel tight. I couldn't move and everything was getting dark. I didn't think I was going to make it." Akamaru laid his head on Hinata's lap. "I owe you my life Ki." she said with a tear in her eye. Kiba quickly wiped Hinata's face. "You can always count on me Hinata. I'll always be there for you."

"This is too sweet to break up, but I kinda have to." interrupted Sakura. "Hinata really needs to get some rest, and the medicine we gave her should be kicking in any second now. It stops and reverses the petrification process, and then it knocks you out for three days." she continued. "Three days." said both Hinata and Kiba. "Yep. Three days. So say your see you laters now." "Uh well I guess I'll see you in three days Hinata. Hinata. Hinata." "ZZZZZZZ" "Op she's gone." said Sakura. "Oh well. Three days isn't that long Kiba. Go get yourself some rest. And don't worry about Choji and Shino. We just got word that they made their deliveries and are on their way back to Konoha as we speak." said Sakura ushering Kiba out of the hospital. "She's fine now." was the last thing Sakura said before disappearing into the hospital. Kiba and Akamaru arrived at their apartment and both climbed into their beds and took a good long sleep.

Kiba woke up the next day and felt his stomach growling. He could hear Akamaru's stomach growling in the living room. Kiba knew there was no food in his apartment. He actually was a very good cook. He just hadn't taken the time to go get groceries with all that had been happening. Kiba sat up in bed stretching. One foot hit the ground and then the next. Kiba wasn't really a morning person. After another deep stretch and yawn, Kiba dragged his feet to the bathroom. Off went his clothes. He stood staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. He'd grown tall- 6'3 maybe 6'4 even. His hair was extra-long and shaggy. He had to keep it back in a ponytail or his hair would take over his face.

His body was lean but strong. He flexed his left arm. "Yeah look at that rock." He smiled at his own reflection. Kiba scanned down his torso, down his hips, and stopped at his morning wood. It stood high and proudly at attention. He saluted it, and then decided to get rid of it. Kiba grabbed his thickness and slowly began work his right hand up and down the length of it. Base to tip, base to tip went his right hand. First slowly and carefully and then more rapidly. Kiba's eyes began to roll back involuntarily. His lips parted and a slight moan escaped. His mind went back to all those years ago at the lake. How he had wanted to leap from the water and tackle Hinata. He wanted to smother her with kisses and then work his tongue down her body.

First he'd kiss her neck causing giggles. Second he'd kiss her collar bone and slowly work towards her breast, her ample breast. He'd lick tiny circles around one areola while massaging her other nipple with his thumb. He'd then suck her nipple as if he were a suckling child. Maybe a little nibble, maybe not. He'd gauge her reaction. After he got his fill of her breasts, he'd move lower. He'd circle her belly button and then slide his tongue straight down to the sweet spot. Her legs would flinch slightly when he reached her lips. He'd look up with a sly look in his eyes and then kiss her lips. He'd make out with them, lick them, nibble once more until Hinata's mouth opened and she let out a storm of involuntary moans. She'd grab his hair and burry his face in her body. He'd love every second of it. A bolt of electricity would flow from the tip of her head to the smallest of his toes. Her hands would finally release him. He'd lift his head to see his lover spent, chest still moving up and down rapidly but eventually calming down to a normal pace. He'd smile knowing he had done well.

Kiba looked down in time to see the white secretion of his own handy work hit the floor. "Time to take a shower." said Kiba aloud.

After Kiba got washed and dressed, he and Akamaru went out in search of food. "I don't feel like cooking today Akamaru. Let's go get something cheap and fast." "Hey this is a respectable town. We won't have you talking about prostitutes out on the streets where innocent children can hear you." joked Choji. "Hey Choji where'd you come from?" laughed Kiba surprised to see his friend. "Never you mind. I heard you talking about going to get something to eat. You know I'm in." "Okay." said Kiba. "Woof." chimed in Akamaru.

"I went by to see Hinata today. They said she'd be asleep for a few days." said Choji as the waiter collected their menus. "Yeah." answered Kiba. "I'm just glad to hear she's alright." said Choji. "Sakura said it could have been fatal." he continued. Choji saw that talking about Hinata was bringing his friend down. So he decided to change subjects.

"Uh so uh… me and Shino saw something interesting on our way back from the mission." he started. "Yeah? What was it?" asked Kiba. "We saw a wild dog about Akamaru's size. It was pink. Maybe you can take him out towards the eastern part of the forest one day and see what happens." He laughed. "You want me to try and hook up Akamaru with some random forest dog?" laughed Kiba. "Well yeah. I think it was a female and hey dogs need love too. Akamaru's always been with you fighting and protecting Konoha. He deserves to get some loving every now and again. I mean even you get a girl every few centuries." teased Choji. "Wow! Looks who's talking. I never seen you with a girl and you're trying to bust my balls?" "You have to seen me with a girl. What about that girl Aoki. We have some dates and that girl Miyoshi, we were practically inseparable for about a week." defended Choji. "Okay whatever, but Idon't know about the whole Akamaru thing. Wild dogs can be… well wild. I don't want Akamaru getting hurt." "Aw you're such a good mother. But you got to let him let off some steam if you know what I mean. You don't want to wake up to him humping your leg." "If anything, I'd be his father, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him have a girlfriend." said Kiba. "Yep. Just say the word and I'll show you where we saw the dog." "Alright." agreed Kiba. Akamaru wagged his tale completely understanding the conversation. He was excited about meeting a female dog.

After lunch, Kiba, Choji, and Akamaru walked through Konoha. "I need to get some groceries while I'm out. Going out to eat every day is not helping my bank account any." said Kiba. "You got that right." agreed Choji. The two men walked through the market and picked up some food for later. "I think I'm going to head home man. I feel a nap coming on." said Choji after he purchased enough food to last an ordinary man a month. "Alright I'll see you later." replied Kiba before they parted ways.

Choji arrived home to see an unexpected visitor. Ino sat hunched over of his steps. He couldn't see her face, but he could hear here sobs. "Ino?" said Choji. Ino lifted her head to see her the large man before her. "Oh Choji." was all she said before she leapt into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once inside Choji's house, the two friends could talk privately. Choji put his groceries on his kitchen table and went to sit on the couch with Ino. "Ino, why are you crying. What happened?" asked the concerned Choji. "Me and Lee broke up." said Ino through teary eyes. Inside Choji felt a jolt of joy, but he couldn't let it show. "Why?" he asked. "That jerk! I caught cheating red handed! In my house! On my couch!" Ino exclaimed. Choji could feel the rage building within him. "What?" "Yes that jerk was making out with some floozy on my couch. That ungrateful punk! You know I made him who he is! All the other girls in town thought he was a Guy Sensei, Bruce Lee wanna be weirdo before I started dating him! I mean I had to give him a whole makeover before he was considered hot! I cut his hair, got him to stop wearing that awful unitard, and shaped his eyebrows to look like those of normal human beings! I just can't believe after all I've done for him that he would have the audacity to cheat! On ME!" Ino fumed. Choji sat flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that Lee was in such big demand, but then he thought back on what Ino said. She had given him a pretty good makeover. "I'm sorry to hear that Ino. You deserve so much better." was all Choji could think to say. "You're da*n right I do!" agreed Ino. "That stupid shrimpy dick having jerk! I hope that girl likes Vienna sausages because that's all she's going to get from that dork!" said Ino pacing the floor.

"Well da*n." laughed Choji. Ino stopped pacing and stared at her friend. "It's true. If I had a dick it'd be twenty times bigger than his." she laughed. "That other girl can have him. I'll find somebody better." she continued. "Of course you will." said Choji getting up and pulling Ino back towards the couch. He hugged his friend. He could feel the tension leave her body. She went limp in his arms. "Choji, why can't all men be like you?" asked Ino head buried in Choji's massive chest. "Like me?" asked Choji genuinely surprised at Ino's words. "Yes like you." replied Ino looking into Choji's widened eyes. "I mean, you're sweet, caring, loving, understanding, and always there for me. That's why I came over here today. I knew you would be here for me to talk to." she continued. "You remember the time I broke my leg on that mission and you carried me all the way back to Konoha ever though you shoulder was dislocated and one of your wrists was broken? Or the time I wanted to go to the party at Gaara's but my stupid date bailed at the last minute? You took me even though you had a fever. You said you wouldn't let me be the only one there without a date. Choji you're awesome. Aside from my father, you're the best guy I know." Ino finished.

Choji could believe his ears. He never actually put much thought into his actions towards Ino. He simply did what he felt in his was right. "Ino…" Ino looked up at her friend. "I'm so stupid." she said. "You're not stupid Ino." Choji answered quickly. "Of course I am Choji. I've always had the perfect man for me sitting right in front of my face. I was just too stupid to realize it until now. Choji the perfect man for me is… my father." "WHAT? INO YOU CAN'T" "I'm just playing Choji!" interrupted Ino. " The perfect man for me… is you baby." "Oh Ino you scared me for a second I thought you were serious when you said…Wait a minute. What did you just call me?" "Baby. I called you baby. I should have seen it all along. We're perfect for each other. We get each other's sense of humor. We're comfortable around each other, and I love being in your arms. I always have." confessed Ino. Choji's heart swelled with joy. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Of course." laughed Ino. "You're not just saying this because you're on the rebound and I'm the first guy you saw are you?" "No Choji of course not. I'm in love with you Choji. I always have been. I think it seriously started back when I broke my leg. I saw that you were in pain, but I also so the determination in your eyes to get me back home safely. No matter how much it hurt you to carry me all of those hundreds of miles back to Konoha, you still did it. Because you cared deeply for me. I actually wanted you to ask me to be your girl ever since that day. When you didn't that day or any other, I thought you just weren't into me in that way. I thought maybe you just saw me as a friend or maybe even a little sister." "SISTER?" exclaimed Choji. "Ino I could never see you as a sister. I've actually been in love with you since the day I met you. You're sweet smile got me in the heart the second I laid eyes on you. It's been like that ever since." said Choji. He sighed with relief as if a huge weight had finally after many years, been lifted off of his chest. "Oh Choji." said Ino before she planted a long awaited kiss on Choji's eager lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days that preceded Hinata's hospital release seemed to crawl by. When the day finally came, Kiba wanted to make sure Akamaru and himself were the first two people Hinata saw when she awoke. He got up at the crack of dawn, showered, ate and fed Akamaru. Then the two were off to the hospital, but when they got there, they got a big surprise. "Sorry Kiba. You're too late. Hinata left a few minutes ago." Said Sakura. "What? She left by herself. She's too weak to go alone!" Sakura grabbed Kiba before he bolted out the hospital doors. "She didn't go alone. Naruto took her home." "Naruto?" said Kiba completely taken a back. "Yeah Naruto. He came in this morning and need a simple leg cut healed. He saw Hinata was here and decided to give her a visit. When it was time to release her, he said he'd make sure she got home safely." Kiba was furious. "How could Sakura let that jerk take Hinata home?" he thought. "Okay…thanks." said Kiba before he walked sadly out of the hospital. "Man Kiba I just said he walked her home not married her." thought Sakura.

Kiba and Akamaru rushed to Hinata's house. Naruto opened the door. "Oh hey Kiba, Akamaru. Did you know Hinata was in the hospital?" asked the smiling blonde at the door. "Yes we did." answered Kiba wanting to throw Naruto into a volcano. "We went to the hospital to walk her home, but Sakura said you already had." "Yeah. I guess I got there first." said Naruto moving so Kiba and Akamaru could come in. "Ki, Aki is that you?" called Hinata from her bedroom. "Yeah it's us." Kiba called back. Hinata came into her living room dressed in what she wore that night on the mission. "I was just about to freshen up. Have a seat and I'll be right out." she said smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back and sat in the big recliner. "That's my chair." thought Kiba sitting on the love seat (the apartment was too small for a regular sized couch). Akamaru sat on the opposite side of the room not wanting to be too near Kiba at the moment. He could feel his master's anger towards Naruto and wanted no part of it.

"So Kiba how've you been. Long time no see." conversed Naruto. "I've been good. And yourself?" was Kiba's reply. "Good. Good. Can't complain. I heard talk of Granny Tsunade wanting to retire soon. You know I'm next in line behind Kakashi Sensei, and we all know he wants no part of the Hokage position. So I guess my dream of becoming Hokage will be coming true sooner than we all thought." bragged Naruto. Kiba was fuming. "That's great Naruto." said Kiba through his teeth. "I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage." he continued. Kiba actually meant what he was saying. Kiba didn't hate Naruto and he really did think he'd be a great Hokage. He just wanted him to leave Hinata's house. "Yep me and Sakura will rule this land one day." "What about Kakashi Sensei." said Kiba with a little delish intent. "He'll just have to find him someone else. Preferably someone his own age." smiled Naruto. Both men laughed. Kiba was happy to hear Naruto still had his heart set on Sakura and not his Hinata.

Hinata came out of her room in a soft lavender dress. It showed just the right amount of cleavage and clung demurely to every curve. Both Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened. Kiba could count on two fingers the times he ever saw Hinata in a dress. One was at Gaara's ball when they were eighteen and the other was at Ino's Valentine's Day ball the last year. She looked amazing. She had her hair pulled to one side, she had on the slightest touch of blush, and Kiba even detected the light scent of jasmine perfume.

"Wow Hinata. You look wonderful. Do you have a date tonight or something?" asked the ever clueless Naruto. Kiba looked at Naruto like he was stupid. "Not at the moment." giggle Hinata shyly. "Oh wel just go outside like that and I'm pretty sure you'll get one in no time." replied Naruto. "Wow." said Kiba involuntarily. "Yeah I know she looks great right." smiled Naruto looking at Kiba. "Yes she does." agreed Kiba thinking Naruto had to be the most dimwitted person he'd ever come in contact with. "Oh well. I won't hold you." started Naruto getting up to leave. "You're not holding me Naruto."said Hinata trying to stop him. "No I can see when I'm in the way." smiled Naruto. "I hope you have a good date tonight. See you later Kiba. Bye Akamaru." he continued on his way out of the door. "But..." said Hinata almost inaudibly.

"Wow. Are you sure you want to marry and procreate with that one?" laughed Kiba. "Oh hush Ki. It's not funny." "No it kind of is." He continued to laugh. "Why won't he notice me Ki? Am I ugly?" asked Hinata plopping on her couch next to Kiba and laying her head on his shoulder. "Of course not!" "I must be Ki. Naruto doesn't even see me as a woman." "Um Naruto is not the sharpest tool in the box Hinata. His opinion can't matter as much as you let it." joked Kiba. "I know it shouldn't, but it does." agreed Hinata. "I mean you wouldn't understand Kiba. You don't know how it is to be head over heels in love with someone who doesn't even recognize your existence." she continued. "Are you serious?" asked Kiba feeling anger rise. "I know exactly how that feels." "Oh come on Ki. That girl at Gaara's ball said no to one dance, that doesn't mean you know how I feel." Kiba lifted Hinata off of his shoulder and stood up. Hinata looked at him confused. "I guess I'm going to have to spell this out to you since you're just as clueless as Naruto." He started. "Hyuga Hinata I have been in love with you since we were children. I thought that one day if I tried hard enough, or was nice enough, or was a good enough friend to you that you would eventually forget about Naruto and fall in love with me. But I think I'm finally at the point of realization. You don't and you never will love me the way I love you. The moments we've shared together mean something totally different to you than they do to me. You don't see me as a potential love but as a friend or maybe even a big brother huh?" "Kiba…" "That's okay though. It's your right as a human being to love and not love who you want. I just have to get it in my head once and for all that your heart belongs to another. You will never be mine. End of story. Come on Akamaru let's go." said Kiba opening the door. "Kiba wait!" said Hinata standing to her feet. "No Hinata. It's okay. We're friends. That's it. That's all we'll ever be. Friends." Before she could open her mouth Kiba and Akamaru were already out of sight. "Kiba."

Once home, Kiba dropped heavily on his couch. He'd always imagined confessing his love to Hinata. He just never thought it would end like this. Akamaru could feel Kiba's sadness. He climbed on the couch and gently placed his head on his master and best friend's lap. Kiba hugged Akamaru's massive head. Before long, Akamaru felt drops fall into his fur. He didn't move or make a sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Kiba was called into Lady Tsunade's office and given a mission. It was a simple delivery mission and he was once more paired with Choji. Kiba was happy to be getting away from Konoha for a while.

"So I guess we're on the road again." beamed Choji as they were leaving the supply store. "What are you so happy about?" asked Kiba to his smiling friend. "What? Is it so strange that I'm smiling and happy? Wow look at the sky. It's so bright and blue. What a wonderful day it is to be alive." laughed Choji grabbing Kiba, hugging him, and twirling him around. "Okay who is she, what does she look like, and how much head did she give you?" asked Kiba once Choji put him down. "What makes you think a girl is involved in my happiness?" asked Choji. "Why can't I just be happy?" "…Who is she?" replied Kiba readjusting his clothes. "Ha! You know me so well." Choji laughed. "It's Ino." The big man giggled. "INO? When did this happen? Isn't she with Lee?" "Yesterday. It happened yesterday! Ino and Lee broke up. That douche cheated on her." "What? Lee, the second biggest weirdo in town behind Sai, cheated on a girl like Ino?" asked Kiba truly surprised. "Yeah I couldn't believe it either." answered Choji. "But that's his loss and my gain." he beamed. "Wow." thought Kiba. He was happy for his friend. If anyone knew how it felt to be in love with someone for years while they just treated you as a friend, it was him. But Kiba couldn't help feeling a little jealous. He confessed his love to Hinata, but it did not go at all the way he had imagined it.

"I'm happy for you man." smiled Kiba genuinely happy for Choji. "Yeah me too." Choji laughed. Choji and Kiba had been friends for years, and Kiba saw right through Kiba's plastered on smile. "Don't worry though Kiba. Hinata will come around one day. Hey I never thought Ino would confess to me. Life has a funny way of doing things sometimes, but it usually turns out better than you coud even imagine." said Choji trying to comfort his friend. "I don't know man. I don't see that happening for me. Naruto's Hinata's whole world. She doesn't even look at me that way. I seriously thinks she see me as a big brother." said Kiba looking away from Choji. "Aw don't say that Kiba. You know…" "Actually Choji, could we talk about something else? I'm kind of not in the mood for this today." interrupted Kiba. "Sure man. We can talk about whatever you want." "Good. So how far is this place we're going to anyway?" asked kiba. "Oh about three hundred miles east of Konoha." "Three hundred miles? Man we're going to be gone for about a week!" exclaimed Kiba. "Yep." answered Choji as the two men and Akamaru made their way through the forest.

The mission went off without a hitch. The two-man and one dog team were getting close to Konoha. "Hey let's stop for a minute. I'm getting thirsty, and Akamaru looks like he could use a drink too." said Kiba looking at his rapidly panting friend. "Okay. I guess we have been going pretty hard." started Choji. "Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a bit parched too." he continued. "I think I saw a stream up this way we were coming out here." said Kiba pointing left. The men stopped by the stream and filled their canteens. Akamaru lapped up about a gallon of water then lay down with his face in the water. "That cool water feels good huh Akamaru." smiled Kiba sitting next to his large friend. "Hey I'm about to go take a leak." said Choji before he was out of sight.

A few seconds later Choji came backing up to where Kiba and Akamaru was. "Uh Kiba, we have company." announced Choji. Kiba took his head out of the stream, he dunked his head like Akamaru had, and looked up to see the five giant men who had kidnapped Hinata. Akamaru stood teeth bared and ready for action.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked the guy with machete. "If I'm not mistaken, I think I've seen you two guys before." He continued. "Yeah boss. These are the guys that stole that girl from us." said Takato. "Yeah it's them. I had plans for that girl." chimed in Duke. "Her and those huge tits." he snarled. "Calm down Duke." said the boss. "What's done is done."

"Hey we don't want any trouble." said Choji. "Yeah so get out of here before things get ugly." said Kiba. "Before things get ugly?" laughed the boss. "You must be joking. Do you really think you and your puppy stand a chance against us?" the large man continued. He snapped his fingers and the four henchmen surrounded Choji, Kiba and Akamaru. "You see guys, you took two very valuable things from me and my gang here. One was the crystal claw, and two was our sex toy. And as you can clearly see here, my men do not take that very lightly.

"SEX TOY?" thought Kiba. "These men were going gang bang Hinata!" Kiba's blood began to boil underneath his skin. He could feel his face growing hot with rage. "Oh I guess we hit a sore spot for this one gang. Look his face is turning all red." teased the boss. "Oh was that your girl I felt up?" laughed Duke. Kiba could no longer sit still. He movements were faster than lightening. Before he knew what happened, Duke was on the ground nose broken and bloody. "Get them!" yelled the boss.

The three standing men pulled out all sorts of weapons to defend themselves. Kunai, shuriken, and poison darts all flew through the air. Choji broke two of the men's arms as he rolled over them. They screamed out in pain. Kiba kept his attention on Duke. Duke could see that Kiba was not the one to play with. He tried to dodge his attacks but failing miserably. Both Kiba and Akamaru flew through the air and combined to make a two headed wolf. They rammed Duke into the ground ripping and biting him all the way down. Once they figured he had enough, they stood over him and pissed on his scarred body.

"AHHHH IT BURNS!" screamed the writing man on the ground. "This isn't pee it's acid!" he wailed. The gang's boss stood far off in disbelief that his gang could get beaten so easily. Just as he was about to turn and run away, he was stopped by a loud roar of a bark.

"It's the pink dog." said Choji. The large dog circled the trembling man. Kiba and Akamaru separated and Akamaru was the first to reach the pink dog. Choji and Kiba soon joined Akamaru. "Hey guys. We can forget about all this right? You beat up my gang and no one got hurt right." reasoned the boss. "No one got hurt?" screamed his mangled gang. "You guys can let me go. We're even now. I stole you girl. You got her back and beat up my gang. Let's just call it even." he pleaded. "No way." said Kiba before Akamaru and the pink dog pounced.

Once back at Konoha, Kiba handed over the tree gang for questioning. They happily went with the authorities to get away from Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji. Kiba noticed that he was getting a little stiff. At first it was just his fingertips that felt odd. By the time they back to Konoha, half of his body was numb.

"It's a good thing that pink dog knows the difference between good guys and bad guys. The way she tore that guy apart was not pretty." said Choji as him and Kiba were leaving the prisoner holding cell. Kiba had to lean on Akamaru to stay on his feet. "Yeah it's a good thing." replied Kiba feeling weird. "I'm glad she's strong too. We couldn't have carried those dudes home ourselves and one dog wouldn't have been enough to carry them either." said Choji not noticing Kiba walking strangely. "Hey let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." smiled Choji looking at Kiba. "Hey man you don't look so good. Are you okay?" asked Choji finally seeing something was wrong with his friend. "No. I don't…" sarted Kiba before he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kiba woke up in a strange bed. It was too bright in the small white room and there was a curtain around his bed. "Where am I?" thought Kiba trying to fully wake up. "Akamaru." called Kiba. But there was no answer. "Akamaru." he called again. Still there was nothing. Kiba was starting to get worried. He tried to get up, but was pulled back by the iv that was in his left arm. "OW! Sh*t!" he yelled.

"Hey! Quit being so loud! Other patients are trying to sleep." fussed the pink haired nurse as she pulled away the curtain from his bed. "Sakura? Patients? I'm in the hospital. Why am I in the hospital?" asked Kiba confused. "You got shot with one of those tree gang poison darts. You've been out for three days. You just better be glad Choji brought you in when he did. I don't what it is with you and Hinata and these paralyzing darts. You guys need to be more careful." fussed Sakura. "Oh wow. I didn't know I got shot." said Kiba sitting back against his pillow. "I feel woozy." He stated. "Of course you do. You just came out of a medicine induced coma. You need to relax and let your faculties come back before you try to run out of here." said Sakura. "Where's Akamaru?" "Don't worry about your dog. Hinata has him and his new friend. It's so cute to see them together. You better watch out. I wouldn't be surprised if Akamaru was a daddy soon." explained Sakura. "Did you say Hinata has Akamaru?" asked Kiba feeling a deep thud in his stomach. "Yeah of course! Who else would have him? You know Akamaru won't go to anyone else but her. Hinata has been up here every day to check on you and to let Akamaru see you. It's so sad to see Akamaru sad. He literally looked like he wanted to cry. He'd come up to your motionless body and sniff your hand. Then he'd lick you face as if to say wake up Kiba. It just broke my heart." rambled Sakura. "Okay since you're up, I'll go call Hinata to come get ya. Maybe she can play nurse for you at home huh." winked Sakura as she left the room. "No Sakura wait!" said Kiba trying to stop Sakura.

The last person Kiba wanted to see was Hinata. Things did not end well the last time he had seen her. He still felt embarrassed about confessing to her the way he did. He couldn't make Hinata love him. She has every right to be in love with a spacy blonde is she wanted to. Kiba kept hitting his head against his pillow. "Akamaru why couldn't you have just stayed with Choji?" thought Kiba.

About ten minutes when by. Kiba felt strong enough to go to the bathroom. He stood up slowly and got his balance. He pulled the rolling iv stand with him to the bathroom. His legs were a bit stiff, but they worked. "I feel a draft." thought Kiba as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked down to see he was in one of those backless hospital gowns. "Sakura saw me naked." he thought. "How embarrassing." Just as he reached the bathroom door, he was tackle by a familiar friend.

"Oh Akamaru. Wait! I'm happy to see you too buddy! Ow my arm!" "Akamaru get off of him. You're going to hurt him." laughed another familiar friend as she pulled him off of Kiba. "Hi." said Kiba still on the ground. "Hi. Oh Wow! Ki your uh your uh dress is not covering your uh.." said Hinata trying not to look at her friend's privates. "Oh sh*t!" said Kiba looking down to see his exposed member saluting the day. He quickly fumbled to his feet. There was an awkward silence where both people looked in opposite directions. Akamaru looked at both Kiba and Hinata. He didn't see what the big deal was. He saw that thing almost every day.

"Um…thank you for taking care of Akamaru for me." said Kiba still not looking at Hinata. "Yyou're welcome." stuttered Hinata. "Um you don't have to walk me home if you got something else to do. Akamaru can take care of me." "I don't have anything to do today. I think I should walk you home." answered Hinata looking at Kiba. He still had his face turned from her. "Ki, please don't shut me out." pleaded Hinata. "I know that the last time we talked…" "Forget about it. I did." interrupted Kiba backing up towards the bathroom. "If you want to walk me home you can. Just let me change into my street clothes first." He continued while grabbing his clothes that were in the chair next to the bathroom. "Okay." responded Hinata head low.

They walked to Kiba's apartment in silence. This was the first time Kiba ever felt awkwardness in their silence. Akamaru and the pink dog, who Hinata named Hiromi, played and chased each other all the way to the apartment.

"Well we're here safe and sound. Thank you for walking us home Hinata. Let's go Akamaru." said Kiba emotionlessly. "Can't I come in Ki?" Kiba already had his back to Hinata. "Not today. I need to rest for a bit." Akamaru reluctantly left Hinata and Hiromi. He walked slowly into the apartment tail between legs. Hinata quietly as the door closed in front of here. Her eyes began to get blurry with tears. Hiromi rubbed her head against her new master's hand to comfort her. Hinata pet the large dog and began her walk home.

Kiba sat on his couch. Akamaru sat in front of him. "Don't give me that look Akamaru. I…I don't feel like talking right now." "Woof." growled Akamaru looking angrily at Kiba. "Not now Akamaru leave me alone. Just because everything is going good with you and Hiromi doesn't everything's perfect. And if you wanted to go home with them you could have." said Kiba before he locked himself in his bedroom. Akamaru tried to open the door with his mouth, but Kiba made sure he couldn't get in and make him feel guilty for not talking to Hinata. "Woof." barked Akamaru before he went and lay on his dog bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hinata was almost home when she felt her stomach growl. She remembered that she hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet and there was nothing in her house to eat. Akamaru and Hiromi almost ate her out of house and home. "Let's go drown our sorrows in a bowl of soup." suggested Hinata looking down at Hiromi. "Arf." agreed the pink dog. Once she had ordered, Hinata looked up to a bright ray of sunshine enter the restaurant. "It's Naruto." thought Hinata. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked in her direction.

"Hey Hinata. How's it going?" smiled Naruto sitting across from Hinata. "Everything's good Naruto. How have you been." she said shyly. "I can't complain. I see you got a new friend here." he said looking at Hiromi. "Yeah Kiba found her in the woods. Her and Akamaru are inseparable. I thought I mind as well keep her." she explained. "Well she's a very pretty dog. What's her name?" "Arf." answered Hiromi. "Arf. Well that's a beautiful name Miss Arf." joked Naruto. "Her name's Hiromi." giggled Sakura. "Oh Hiromi. That's an even nicer name." Naruto smiled.

Hinata could feel her heart beating faster and her knees weakening. Naruto's smile always had that effect on her. "So how is old Kiba doing anyway?" asked Naruto. "I heard he got hurt on his last mission." "He's doing better now." said Hinata remembering what happened between her and Kiba. "Well that's great." Said Naruto. "Hey waiter can I have a menu?" he called to the man walking past him. "You don't mind if I join you do you Hinata? I'm getting ready to go do a mission and I need to build of some strength before I go." "No. Of course I don't mind." smiled Hinata.

She'd never eaten alone with Naruto before. They were always with some other teammates but never alone. Hinata couldn't believe her luck. It was like they were on a date. "I'd like an extra-large bowl of ramen and another extra-large bowl of ramen to wash it down with." said Naruto to the waiter. Hinata giggled to herself. "Naruto still loves his ramen." she thought.

After their food arrived, Hinata sat quietly as Naruto gabbed about anything and everything. She was glad he was the talkative type because she wouldn't have known what to say to him. "Woo! That was some good ramen." exclaimed Naruto. "Not as good as Ichiraku's ramen, but good." he continued. "Let me pick up the tab." said Naruto to Hinata's surprise. "I've been getting some god missions lately so I can afford it." He smiled.

Hinata felt honored that Naruto actually paid for her. "It really was a date." she thought giddily. "We have to do this again sometime Hinata." said Naruto. Hinata's heart leapt in her chest. "Okay." Was all she could muster to say in response. "Oh well. I better be off to my mission." He said backing up his chair from the table. "Um what type of mission is it?" asked Hinata trying to get more time with Naruto. "Oh it's nothing official or anything. I'm just heading over to the hospital to ask Sakura out on a date. I do it every week. She always says no, but I'm wearing her down. I can feel it." he smiled. Hinata was not expecting to hear that. "But isn't Sakura dataing Kakashi Sensei?" asked Hinata. "Well technically she is, but she doesn't belong with him. He's old. Yeah he may be a great ninja now and he's next in line to be Hokage, but…he's old! She needs someone she won't have to change their diapers in a couple of years." joked Naruto. "I think they're pretty serious though." said Hinata hoping Naruto would reconsider his plans for the day. "Whatever. I'd give it another week. Eventually Sakura will realize that I'm the right guy for her. We're meant for each other. She'll get over Kakashi Sensei and we'll get married. You'll see. I'll never give up. I'll keep trying to win Sakura's heart until the day I die. She'll be mine believe it." he smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later Hinata. And it was nice meeting you Hiromi." said Naruto shaking Hiromi's paw goodbye. "Arf." barked Hiromi coyly.

Hinata watched Naruto leave. She sat in her chair for a few minutes before she could pick her body up to leave. All the way home, Naruto's words rang in her head. "You'll see. I'll never give up. I'll keep trying to win Sakura's heart until the day I die. She'll be mine believe it." Hinata felt a tear fall from her eye. Realization finally sunk in. "I'll never have Naruto. His heart belongs to another." she said aloud.

Once home, Hinata sat on her bed and thought about her relationship with Kiba. For once she knew exactly how he felt. He was always there for her. He helped her, protected her, laughed with her, and loved her. Kiba loved her with all of his heart, and she never truly saw it until that moment. "Why coud I not see Kiba?" thought Hinata. "He was always with me. He would always make me laugh when I was down. He always came to the rescue when I needed help. He's the only person I can truly be myself with. Why was I so blind?" she thought. "Now he'll never look at me the same way again. I've lost my best friend." Hinata cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hiromi laid her head in Hinata's lap. Hinata hugged Hiromi's head and buried her face in her new friend's fur. Just then. There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" sniffed Hinata. "Hinata. Hinata please open the door." said a familiar voice. Hinata rushed to the door and swung it open to see Kiba and Akamaru standing on the other side. Kiba looked at Hinata's tear streaked face, grabbed her, and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me. We can be friends it's okay. I just don't want to lose you." he said. Hinata clung to Kiba. She never wanted to let him go. "No I'm sorry Ki." she started. "I'm sorry for never realizing how great you are." she continued. Kiba was taken aback by Hinata's words. "What did you say?" he asked wanting to make sure she had said what he thought she had. "Kiba I love you. I need you. You're my best friend. I finally realize that Naruto is not the right one for me. You are. You always were." she confessed. Kiba looked down at the teary eye woman in his arms. There were no words to express how he felt. Kiba said nothing. He just leaned down and kissed Hinata with all the passion he had locked up for all those years.

Hinata felt her legs getting weak. She could no longer stand. Kiba instinctively lifted the woman off of the ground and held her in his arms. He closed the door behind him. Akamaru and Hiromi shared loving glances. Kiba sat on the couch with Hinata still in his arms. Hinata stared at Kiba. Her heart raced. She had never been kissed like that in her entire life. She could feel love in every stroke of his tongue. At that moment, the events of the morning burst back into her head-one event in particular. Hinata remembered seeing a very special portion of Kiba that day, and at that moment, she wanted to see it again.

"I think Hiromi and Akamaru want to go outside and play." said Hinata looking directly into Kiba's eyes. She didn't have to spell anything out to Kiba. He knew exactly what was on Hinata's mind. Kiba leaned over and open the front door. "Akamaru go outside and play." ordered kiba. Akamaru didn't have to be told twice. Hiromi didn't even have to be told once. The two large dogs dashed out of the door and out of sight.

Kiba closed the door. He didn't even have time to think before Hinata tackled him. She had him pinned to the couch smothering him with kisses. Kiba had never been so excited in his life. Hinata abruptly stopped kissing and stood up. Kiba sat up wondering what the problem was. Hinata smiled a very devilish and sexy smile-one Kiba never saw before. Hinata had on a t-shirt and shorts. Looking down at her friend, she threw off her t-shirt. Kiba's eyes got bigger. Hinata unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and let the hit the floor. Kiba bit his bottom lip as he scanned Hinata from head to toe. She still had on a lacey purple bra and aced covered purple panties, but he could clearly see what was beneath them.

Hinata slowly unhooked her bra, and threw it to the floor revealing her ample breasts and her erect nipples. Kiba's eyes and pants grew even larger. Hinata slid her hands down her body and into the sides of her panties. She slowly slid them down until they hit the ground. Kiba stood and took Hinata in. His eyes roamed to every inch of her body soon so did his hands. Kiba softly kissed Hinata from her lips, to her neck while caressing her soft skin. Hinata let out a light gasp as Kiba massaged her nipples with his hands while kissing her ever so softly. Before long, Kiba began to kiss his way down Hinata's body. He stopped at her belly button and looked up to see a deep blush covering Hinata's cheeks.

Kiba picked Hinata up and carried her to her bedroom. He threw her on her bed softly then straddled her. Kiba put Hinata's hands on his shirt and made her undress him. His shirt hit the floor revealing his toned and well-muscled torso. His pecs and wash bored abs stared her in the face. Kiba unzipped his pants, pulled them off, and threw them somewhere. He didn't care where they landed. Hinata looked down to see Kiba's massive bulge. Kiba smiled at the expression on Hinata's face. He licked his lips and grabbed her hand. He put it on his bulge and said, "It's your fault. You did this to me." he joked. Hinata could feel her breathing getting heavy as she grabbed Kiba's member. It was large, thick, and ready for action.

Kiba pulled off his boxer briefs and let Hinata see what she was about to get. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Kiba lifted Hinata's legs and moved his member towards her hole. Then he stopped. Hinata looked confused. Kiba smiled. He scooted his body lower on the bed and dove in face first. Hinata gasped loudly as Kiba's tongue lapped her lower lips. He made out with them. He nibbled them. He kissed them.

Hinata almost couldn't take it. It was so much ecstasy. She felt her eyes begin to roll back and she felt a moan coming on. As Kiba parted her lips and licked the sensitive area in between Hinata grabbed the back of his head and smooshed his face in there even more. Before long, Hinata could feel the electrity shoot from the top of her head all the way to her toes. Kiba must have felt it too, because he lifted his face and smiled knowing he had done well.

Hinata's chest was still moving heavily as Kiba sat up on the bed and look down at her. "Oh Kiba." was all Hinata could say. Kiba laughed. "Are you ready for round two?" he asked while picking up his rigid length. Hinata had actually forgotten about that. She started to breathe heavily again as Kiba played with her hole. He put the tip in and then pulled it out. He moved the tip around the wet hole and put it back in then pulled it back out. He was teasing her. "Ki don't tease me. I can't take it." pleaded Hinata. Kiba smiled and then thrust his member inside her. Hinata gasped loudly. Kiba leaned down staring into her eyes the whole time and began to slowly move his length in and out in and out. Hinata's juices felt so good. She was tight and wet.

Hinata stared into her best friends eyes. She couldn't believe what they were doing. One minute they were just friends and now they're a couple having sex. "Oo this feels so good." thought Hinata as Kiba seemed to massage the inside of her vagina with his dick. Tiny moans escaped Hinata's lips. This did nothing but make Kiba more excited. He knew he was doing a good job. His movements became more rapid and so did Hinata's moans. Before long Kiba and Hinata were bouncing and the head board and bed springs began to sing.

Waves of pleasure began to wash over Hinata and Kiba. Hinata's eyes rolled back and her toes curled. Her moans became screams and she was joined by Kiba. An explosion of ecstasy brought an end to their love making session. Kiba exited Hinata and rolled over beside her on the bed.

Kiba had released a lifetime of passion and pent up love all over Hinata. It felt good to finally release it. Hinata lay trying to catch her breath. She had never been made love to before. Hinata was not a virgin and had had sex before, but she'd never made love. After being with Kiba, Hinata knew she could never be with anyone else. She knew how sex was supposed to feel now. It's supposed to be a physical expression of someone's true feeling for you. After what Kiba just did to her, Hinata knew her vagina would always say property of Inuzuka Kiba. That was just fine with her.

After they caught their breath, Kiba rolled loved and kissed Hinata sweetly on the lips. "I love you Hinata." He said staring into her eyes. "I love you too Ki." smiled Hinata looking into her best friend's caring eyes. "Okay time for round three!" exclaimed Kiba flipping Hinata onto her stomach.

{Of course you know he had to hit it doggy-style eventually. I mean hello. He's basically a dog. ;) Oh yeah. Let me do a PSA right quick. As a responsible author, I don't promote unprotected sex. If you're going to do it, wrap it up please. You'll be glad you did later.}

The End


End file.
